Surprise!
by She-who-lack-jamz
Summary: When our favorite mystery girl leaves her bag at the mansion well it leaves the door open for some surprises. Hence the title! Hopeful Two shot.


Plain and Simple

Mayrua Daidouji was likely the most oblivious mortal any of the gods had ever seen. And as any one might have guessed she was going off about mysteries again.

"Hey Loki! This one has to be real!" She squealed holding a folder up then waving it around. The god looked up from his thoughts and raised a eyebrow. Mayrua shoved the folder into his hands and waited looking hopeful.

Loki took a deep breath begging for patience with this mortal. Inside were a few grainy pictures of a young grey haired boy, then a small grey rat held by a girl she seemed to be having a conversation with the creature.

"I know it's not from town here but a friend told me alll about it. She went on a trip and got some of the pictures! She said that the girl hugged the boy, then poof! Gone!" She said eyes wide. Loki noticed the notes had some of the worst handwriting he had seen, and he had seen Naurgami's. This was practically unreadable. His green eyes scanned the page trying to pull what he could.

"Master Loki? What do you have there?" came a chirpy voice. Loki looked up at the smiling face of Yamino. He opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by Mayrua.

"IT'S A MYSTTTEEERYY!" she said with a glint to her eyes, a look the members of the Enjaku Detective Agency knew all to well. "Uhh Miss Mayrua?" Yamino piped up. "Weren't you going to go help your father ready for the festival tomorrow?" He asked setting a tray of the tea things down.

Mayrua yelped and took off to the door. "Papa I'm coming!" She yelled. Loki, Fenrir, and Yamino winced as the door slammed. Loki sighed, "Forgetful little thing isn't she?" He hummed in though to himself watching her tear down the streets. He stretched letting his form go to his original body. Now that he had power over that again, to be stuck in the body of a child was restraining and rather cramped.

Loki rolled his neck and took a deep breath. "Yamino what about some tea for us all. Your sister should be joining us soon." He said turning away from the large windows and facing his youngest son with a smile. A happy yip came from the floor next to the great mahogany desk.

"Really Daddy! Hel is coming? I thought she wouldn't be back for a while." A small black pup said while wagging his tail. Now to anyone else who might read this it might come as a shock to see a person go from a adorable child to a heart-throb of a man, then to be talking to the little puppy, and the dog talking back. Not to mention calling him "Daddy" but these are the Norse gods...what did you expect? Some British hottie in green and gold with cheekbones that could kill? Wrong story dears.

Loki chuckled and took in the scent of the tea Yamino was pouring. "Smells wonderful Yamino. What is it?" He asked accepting the cup and turning back to the windows. The fragrant steam spiraled and twisted around, teasing him with the taste of a wonderful Midgardian brew.

"Oh Master Loki it's a lavender Earl Grey I found through a mail order! I got quite a bargain. It's a calming tea and I got Twenty five whole boxes! I thought we might try it out." He said happily, setting a cup and saucer on the low coffee table for his big brother to lap from.

Loki took a sip with a slight smile. His son had a odd fascination with mail order anything. Money was no issue for them but still it amused him.

A flash and a pop and a quiet young girl stood in the room. She had long pink hair, large glasses, and a soft smile. "Hello Father." She said quietly.

Fenrir pushed off the table with his front paws, jarring the cup, sloshing the tea into the saucer as he ran to greet his little sister. She held her arms out as he jumped into them as he then proceeded to nuzzle her cheek.

"Where have you been! You left us! Does that dirty bastard Heimdall have something to do with it." He demanded gruffly, his hackles raising slightly. His answer was a soft giggle as she set him down.

"Please big brother. It was nothing of the sort. You know I do have a job unlike the two of you. The dead don't rule themselves." She said shaking her head.

Yamino took slight offense to his sister's words. Who did she think did all the cleaning around the mansion. Not to mention the cooking, laundry, and genral keeping of the Master Loki and his big brother. But deep down he knew she only meant well and there was no malice to her words only harmless teasing. He smiled brightly at her as he handed her a cup of the tea.

Loki who still looked out the windows smiled hearing them interact. They were so much closer now then before. His thoughts wandered to another pink haired young girl. She was going to graduate soon and yet was still so clueless about a mystery right under her nose. She had no idea the power she had him under.

A smile...or a laugh was all it took to brighten his day. Even when he knew the so called mystery she was pulling him into, was not all that mysterious. He still followed her. Asking himself all the way why he was doing this, but when she turned, grinned at him, and grabbed his hand some how made it all worth the danger they seemed to end up in.

She was a odd mortal. She would believe in anything from Aliens to the Chupacabra. Ghosts to monsters but gods was to far of a stretch for her? He let out a sigh. She was so blind..and so was he.

* * *

Loki was so deep in his thoughts he missed the commotion behind him. You see Mayrua had forgotten her school bag in her rush out and convenient for the plot and her, her homework was in that bag. When Loki did notice he turned only to find a sweat dropping Mayrua Daidouji blubbering like a mad person. The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"Who are you! Where is Loki!" She said snapping out of her revere. The man who now stood in Loki's usual spot was..gorgeous. Tall, slender, red brown hair, and sparkling green eyes. She squinted at the man, "Tell me you...you...you IMPOSTER!" She said stomping her foot with such force the tea things rattled. She remembered a man that looked like him at the park several months ago..maybe a year. Stuff kinda got fuzzy.

"Miss Mayrua..you have returned so soon?" Yamino asked now incredibly confused. But the girl didn't answer. Her eyes were glued on the man she saw as as the imposter. She stormed up to the desk smacking her palms down on the top of the mooch wood, "Where is Loki!" She asked again glaring into those beautiful gree.. _.no don't go there Daidouji_. She quickly scolded herself.

Loki blinked once and then set the cup down. He ran his long fingers down his spotless red coat. As you know they say cleanliness is next to godliness. He gave a slight cough and rested the knuckle of his right hand against his thin lips. He cleared his throat once more. "Miss Mayrua." He began in a smooth rich voice that would cause most girls swoon. "I do believe it is time we are fully introduced. I am Loki Of Asgard." He said with a smile dropping his hand and clasping them behind his back in a cool manner that was the opposite of the girl across from him.

Mayrua stood up and blinked. The puzzle pieces fitting together. The hair was the same. The mischievous glint in those beautiful green eyes. The way he held himself and spoke was all loki but GROWN UP!? It hit her like a brick. Right between the eyes. She jerked and then fell back in a faint. Yamino dashed forward and caught her.

"Well that went well didn't it Daddy! Now she knows!" Fenrir said happily looking up from the half eaten plate of sandwiches before he dug back in. Hel watched it all with her green eyes wide, not sure how to react to any of it.

Loki sighed. "She has always had the penchant for drama hasn't she?" He murmured walking smoothly around to take the girl from his son's arms. He cradled her before laying her on the couch. "Well...we should continue this conversation later Miss Daidouji." He said softly with a smile. Not the way he had meant this to go but it would have to do.

He walked back to his desk chair and sat down, "Welcome my daughter." He smirked at the silent Hel. "How have you been?"

* * *

Well we are now in a fine pickle aren't we reader? " _Hey voice...why did that girl do that whole thing. Doesn't she know that_ was _daddy?_ " No I don't think so Fenrir. " _Hunh. Hey you got food on you? I'm hungry." *_ sigh* No I don't now shhhhhhh!


End file.
